Hidden behind a title
by AsamisHair
Summary: To anyone who cared to look, Eska was the perfect Princess. Her entire life has been defined by her title, but this changes when she meets a man who doesn't judge her by it. Does she risk everything by telling him her dark secret, or stay hidden behind her title? Beska/Eskabo/Boleska
1. Chapter 1

Eska sat on board a boat headed to Republic City, displaying perfect posture as she had been taught a Princess should. A smile didn't grace her face however, as this was one habit they had failed to drill into her. Her face was carefully composed to show no emotion at all, a mask which she wore almost every day. Ever since the death of her mother, the only person Eska smiled in front of was her identical twin, Desna.

Desna represented the small flame inside of her. He represented the part that fought back, even if it was only mentally. He was the one who disagreed with her being treated as a doll, to be seen and not heard. Her father treated her this way, where Desna had been trained to fight and hunt Eska had been trained in manners and poise. She showed slight rebellion where she knew she could get away with it; not smiling and using an almost bored tone of voice when required to speak. She gave the impression of being a princess on the outside, but her father and people couldn't see her heart.

The boat started to slow, caused her to slump slightly. Righting herself, she stood and glided to a window where she could see the huge statue of Avatar Aang. Her first impression of the city was that it was very colourful. The Northern Water Tribe where she grew up consisted of mainly blue and white tones, but even from a distance Eska could make out a variety of colours that saturated the city.

Her second impression of the city, she decided as she walked off the boat 10 minutes later, was busy. So many people were rushing and speeding in their Sato mobiles, Eska felt almost overwhelmed before she decided she liked it.

'_At least here, nobody has the time to judge or study your every move'_ she thought bitterly, wanting to roll her eyes but not wanted to disturb the metaphorical mask she wore.

She has no trouble finding her welcoming committee on the docks despite the large amount of people occupying them. A sweep of the crowd led her to the only group of people wearing such vibrant shades of orange and yellow.

"Good Afternoon" she said bowing, the habit coming instinctively now, after so many.

"Hello Eska it's so good to finally meet you!" enthused a dishevelled looking woman holding a baby "My name is Pema" She smiled widely at Eska, although she did not return it

"Thank you for taking the time to meet me here" She replied with a slight bow of her head

"It was no trouble" The man standing next to Pema said "My name is Tenzin. I hope your trip was enjoyable?"

She nodded once "It was quite comfortable thank you. The scenery was beautiful"

"I'm glad. I feel sorry that you had to travel all this way at such short notice although I am glad that your father accepted our offer"

That's right. Her father had been offered to be the new Northern Water Tribe representative on the United Republic Council. He and Desna had arrived here a week ago. Desna hadn't wanted her to be left behind but her father insisted there would be no place for her while they were getting moved in and finalising paperwork. Instead she was to arrive the day of the Gala the council was holding in celebration. Once again she was only wanted where she could be presented. She was a fragile doll to be placed upon a shelf but never played with.

"Yes, he is quite honoured" She spoke as Tenzin and Pema started walking, she kept pace with them.

"Korra is very excited to see you" Spoke a young girl from their side "She has been talking about you for days"

"Is it true that you're a real princess?" Asked a younger looking girl "And that you look like your brother? Or does your brother look like you? Are you sad? Is that why you're not smiling? Can I be a princess too?"

Eska didn't know how to reply to this, Pema saved her the trouble.

"This is our eldest daughter Jinora" She said, gesturing to her children "And this is Ikki, Meelo and Rohan" She indicated the newborn baby she held

"Congratulations" She spoke, looking into the bundle of blankets that held the sleeping baby "And I'm looking forward to seeing Korra again too."

Her welcoming committee led her to a creature she had never seen before. She would have been scared but she had come across this creature in her studies. A sky bison.

"I hope you don't mind" Started Tenzin "But it _is_ the quickest form of transport"

"Not at all"

She climbed aboard, the three eldest children sitting around her. No-one would save her from their questions now.

"Is it true that you're Korra's cousin?" Ikki asked. Eska silently wondered if perhaps this child had consumed too much sugar, there was something endearing about her though.

"Of course she is" said Jinora "That's what Korra said" She looked at her as if needing confirmation.

"Yes, Korra is my cousin"

"Did you two have lots of adventures when you were young?" implored Ikki

"No, we didn't see each other very often"

"Why"

"We each had training to undertake"

"What sort of-"Ikki was cut off by Pema

"Ikki, please don't question our guests like that" Ikki pouted but let her questions go.

The rest of the trip was fairly uneventful. It was a new struggle to maintain the proper posture while sitting on a bison but she adapted to it. Eska's mask broke once as she saw the boy, Meelo, fall off the bison while they were flying over the water, but as Tenzin dove after him she remembered that this was a family of Airbenders.

They arrived at Air Temple Island soon after that where the children all but dragged her to where Korra was.

"Eska!" Korra stopped practising her stances and rushed over to her "It's great to see you again!" She was engulfed in a hug. Eska returned it, she had a soft spot for her cousin. She was one of the strongest people she knew. No matter how many rules they tried to enforce upon the Avatar, she seemed to find a way to break them all. How she wished her life was like that.

"It's great to see you too" She smiled, her first smile since arriving here. "Have you met Desna yet?"

"Yeah" she laughed "He and I met up a few days ago. I beat him in a waterbending spar" She said proudly. "So what are your plans for today?"

Eska thought about this. She didn't know yet. For once she didn't have lessons to attend or guests to entertain.

"I'm attending the celebration tonight" She said, remembering why she was here

"Hey me too!" she enthused "So are you free until then?"

She nodded "Great! I'll take you on a tour!"

Eska couldn't have objected if she wanted to, the Avatar had taken her by the hand and set off running

"Korra!" boomed Tenzin's voice "You have airbending practice!"

"Yeah yeah" laughed Korra, still running "I'll do it tomorrow" she yelled over her shoulder "Promise!"

Admiration filled her as she wished she could have said the same thing growing up. Her third impression of Republic City came to mind as Korra continued to run and laugh, dragging her slightly behind her.

Free.


	2. Chapter 2

It was thrilling to be invisible for once. As Korra walked through the city with her only a couple of people looked twice at her. It was a welcome experience to not be constantly judged by everyone she passed, to not have her posture corrected or to be bowed at.

Her colourful impression of the city was correct. No matter where she turned she was assaulted by a new variety of vibrant colours. The weather was cool so she still dressed in her regular garb, although the difference in temperature was still noticeable.

She was enjoying her tour a lot. Instead of being sheltered from the world, Korra was exposing her to it. She had learnt more about the culture and language of people here than she ever could have from any of her many textbooks at home. She tried new foods and learnt about the current customs.

The tour seemed to be leading up to something. Eska's suspicions were confirmed as they reached the Probending arena. Korra explained the sport and the rules and then led her to the top of the building.

"I want you to meet some of my friends" she smiled as she knocked on a door. Eska wondered who could have had such an effect on her cousin that it appeared as if it was once of the greatest things she could learn about this city.

The door was opened a few seconds later by a tall man wearing a red scarf

"Korra" He smiled when he saw her and embraced her. He only noticed Eska as he pulled back, which gave her a grim sense of satisfaction

"Eska, this is my boyfriend, Mako" She said "Mako, this is Eska, my cousin"

"How nice it is to meet you" She bowed as Mako extended his hand. He let it hang in the air for a few seconds before letting it drop, lifting his other hand behind his head awkwardly.

"Great to meet you too, please come in" He gestured through the door and she followed Korra into the small but cosy room.

"Bo!" Mako called "Come down here!"

Eska absentmindedly wondered who he was calling to as she felt something tugging at her leg. She looked down to see a fuzzy, red creature looking at her curiously.

Eska's eyes widened as she stared at the creature. It was one of the cutest things she had seen in her life. Her training came to her as she resisted the urge to pick it up.

"Come here Pabu"

The red creature scurried away from her and climbed onto the shoulders of who Eska assumed to be 'Bo'.

"I hope he wasn't bothering ya" he said with a sheepish grin, extending his hand as his brother did "My name's Bolin by the way"

A movement caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She saw Korra gesturing to her and Mako who were holding each other's hands and moving them up and down. Eska deduced this was some sort of greeting.

She also extended her hand and it was caught by Bolin's. His grip was almost crushing as he shook her hand

"M-My name is Eska" She spoke, shaken up by this new experience and trying to ignore the throbbing in her hand.  
"Eska is Korra's cousin" Mako explained.

Bolin flashed her a wide grin as he scratched Pabu behind the ear

"Oh!" exclaimed Korra "I just remembered, there was another reason for our visit. Did you know about the party the council is holding tonight?"

"I think I heard of it, yeah" Replied Mako

"Wanna come with me? She asked, raising an eyebrow

"Sure, sounds fun" he said, nodding and smiling.

Korra noticed Bolin's expression drop slightly as he watched this exchange

"Oh I'm so sorry Bo, if I could bring another person I would!" she enthused.

Eska noted the awkward situation and tried to remember if she had been given a formal invitation to this event. The invitation outlined that each guest was allowed to bring another person.

"Would you like to come with me?" She asked on a whim, Bolin seemed like a largely happy person, to see him frown was like seeing a polar bear dog sad.

"Really?" He asked, eyes widening, reminding her even more of a polar bear dog. As she nodded he threw his arms around her. She couldn't stop the blush creeping into her cheeks even as he recomposed himself. She was grateful she wasn't in a public setting or in front of her father.

Bolin pulled back as suddenly as he had grabbed her, realising himself. He flashed her a slightly apologetic look and coughed

"Ahem I mean…umm….thanks" He ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to look suave. This obviously wasn't working however as Korra and Mako dissolved into laughter from behind him.

"Don't mind him" Mako said, receiving a glare from his brother. Korra gave them her copy of the invitation so they knew what time it was and to dress formally.

Korra explained that these brothers were on a Probending team with her and once more Eska felt a surge of jealously at Korra's freedom. She didn't resent her for it though, she admired it. Eska learnt that Mako was a firebender and Bolin could bend Earth.

"So, are you a bender? Bolin asked. It was an innocent enough question but it caught her off guard

"No" She replied, even though she could sense every drop of water in their residence. Her father discouraged her waterbending ability when she had discovered it. Desna was praised and taught how to utilise his waterbender, but it was implied that Eska was to try to suppress this ability, deemed unfit for a princess. Waterbending was used to hunt and heal, but according to her father it was improper for her to do any of that.

That was another reason she loved her twin so much. That was once of the first times he took a stand against their father and rebelled. "It's not fair!" he yelled, but was punished for his outburst. Since then, they had been meeting in secret and Desna would teach Eska everything he had learnt about Water bending. She had achieved a near mastery of it, but deduced she wasn't as good as Korra as the Avatar had beaten her brother in a spar that week.

She didn't like lying to her Korra or Korra's friends, but it would not do to have them accidently mention it in front of her father at the party.

"That's too bad" Replied Bolin offhandedly. He seemed to think his words were wrong however as he stumbled for new ones "I-I mean not saying there's anything wrong with being a nonbender I just" He trailed off and Eska decided she found this boy amusing. The awkward polar bear dog.

"Please, I thought nothing of it"

He turned around to Mako and Korra and they laughed at his expression.

"Well we had better get going" announced Korra, walking the door

"Do you want me to accompany you back? Mako asked, but Eska knew Korra wouldn't need any protection. She waved him off and gestured for Eska to follow her.

She turned around and bowed to the brothers "It was lovely to meet you both" They seemed taken aback by her formality "I look forward to seeing you tonight"

Mako laughed awkwardly and kissed Korra as she stepped out the door. Bolin said "You too" faintly as she turned around to follow her cousin.

Eska was always taught not to affiliate herself with people of a significantly lower class than her. Her father would have had a heart attack to see her shaking hands with such a commoner as Bolin. She thought about how wrong that was, those brothers were as nice as anyone she had met today. The unfairness of it all struck her as she asked Korra why she had to clasp hands with Bolin today. She had never been taught to shake hands with anyone, only to bow to an appropriate degree. She stored the information the Avatar gave her away for future use in this city as Naga sped through the streets.

Eska didn't even try to maintain her posture on the Polar-bear dog.


	3. Chapter 3

Eska and Korra approached the entrance to the party, Tenzin and his family trailing slightly behind. Bolin and Mako were not there yet so Korra took her around the room introducing her to the important people of the city.

Tenzin's children looked very dapper in their formal wear and capes. Korra looked radiant in her blue formal dress, but she didn't seem to like the abundance of formality at all. Eska dressed in a blue gown like Korra's, but hers was slightly more lavish. She was forever thankful that she needn't wear a special head piece, but decided to pin her hair up with a clip depicting her Northern Water Tribe nationality.

Eska hadn't seen either her brother or father but decided they would come later. After all, her father wouldn't want to seem rude for not showing up. He was probably perfecting an extravagant speech.

Eska was just wondering what Korra could have done to offend the Chief of police, Lin Beifong, when the brothers she had met earlier approached them.

Korra smiled and left with Mako to go dance, leaving her with Bolin. She was beginning to wonder if she had don't something to offend him before he finally spoke

"You umm…You look amazing!" He sounded sincere, unlike the many suitors that had attempted to win her hand back home. She didn't even want to think about that…

"Thank you" She bowed her head, a reflex action by now "You look quite handsome"

Her words were genuine, not just phrases she had been trained to say to appeal to people. He wore a green suit, indicating his heritage, and his hair was slicked back like he had attempted previously. The thing that made him stand out the most was his true smile. He smiled widely, it seemed infectious and Eska resisted the urge to join him. No, her father mustn't see. This was her small piece of rebellion.

"Where is Pabu?" She asked politely, his shoulders seeming bare without the red creature. Of course, she didn't expect Bolin to have brought Pabu with him.

"I left him at home" He said "I just hope he doesn't eat all of my dumpling!" He laughed but stopped quickly. Eska noted that should she make an attempt to laugh with Bolin, but that was easier said than done.

"So…" He started, looking around as if for a conversation piece, bobbing his head slightly to the music playing. "Do you umm…" He seemed at a loss for words.

This was a new experience for Eska. She had never been around someone this awkward before. The men she usually gave an audience to were quite confident in their speech, having perfectly created conversation which they felt would win them her hand in marriage.

She wondered how she should approach this situation, she certainly hadn't been trained to deal with something like this. That fact made her happy though, because this was finally something she could do without being influenced by her father or teachers.

"Would you like a refreshment?" She asked, looking toward a long table set up with an assortment of food and drinks. He nodded and started towards it

"As long as it's not the punch he laughed "I hear Meelo gets up to some crazy stuff there" He laughed again, his face falling as he saw she wasn't joining in.

This time, she couldn't help it. She didn't get the joke. Was it even a joke? What would that young boy be doing at the punch bowl? And what could he do to make it undrinkable? She averted her eyes to the ground, feeling bad that she had made him frown. Was she the reason for his awkwardness?

After asking her what she wanted to drink, Bolin went to fetch 2 glasses of water. He seemed happy that he could do something for her, but not in the way her attendants did. His eagerness became too extreme as he stumbled over his own two feet as he was bring them back. The water came at her rapidly and she quickly used her waterbending to deflect it. It fell onto the ground in a puddle, her dress dry.

"I am so sorry!" He stumbled on his words and picked himself off the ground, a blush staining his cheeks "Here let m-" he stopped as he surveyed her, perfectly dry. "How di-" He started but she cut him off.

"How lucky that both of us are dry "He eyed her curiously and then smiled knowing. "It sure is" He said slowly, picking up the 2 glasses on the ground and looking around for a waterbender to clean up the puddle. One came immediately and she thought she heard Bolin say something about her being quite the mystery, but she could be wrong.

An unknown feeling came over her as she realised that she had cut him off while he was speaking- quite rudely, and not gotten scolded for it. Bolin didn't even seem angry. In fact, he was smiling at her more than ever now.

Feeling exhilarated, and unable to resist his infection smile anymore, she let her mask crumble slightly and gently raised the corners of her lips. This only seemed to make him happier as he turned around at get 2 more glasses of water. He delivered them safely this time and she took a small sip.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, extending his arm out to her. This she recognised wasn't an invitation for a handshake, but an invitation to dance. She slipped her soft hand into his bigger, rougher one and they walked to the dance floor. Eska was unsure of the types of dances they practised in Republic City but she soon discovered everyone was just waltzing slowly.

She wasn't quite sure how Bolin would go dancing. He gave off the impression of being clumsy, and his incident with the water seemed to prove that, but she felt like that was due to other factors.

He started dancing and she was surprised at how fluid his motions were. He was strong and confident but didn't crush her toes as suitors in the past had.

She really ought to stop comparing him to her previous suitors. Not only does she not want to think of them, but Bolin had not sought her out looking for her hand. She had invited him and she was currently enjoying his company. She was actually quite surprised at how much she was enjoying his company, and he seemed to be enjoying hers too even though her sheltered upbringing meant she didn't understand most of his jokes.

His green eyes locked onto her blue ones, and she was mesmerised by them. She couldn't remember ever meeting anyone with such distinctly green eyes before. They held hers with a sort of soft intensity. Instead of feeling embarrassed or scrutinised she felt safe.

"So, what brings you to Republic City? I assume you're not from around here" Bolin started the conversation, noticeably less awkwardly than last time "Was it just to visit Korra?"

"No actually" She had begun to notice how different her accent was from his. "This party is being held for my father"

Bolin's eyes widened slightly at this, she had forgotten how little he had been told about this whole affair.

"So what's it like growing up in the Northern Water Tribe?" Eska noticed Korra and Mako dancing a lot more widely than them as she pondered this.

"It was much…quieter" She began "and a lot colder" He laughed at this. She noticed the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed.

"Yeah, I guess living on a hunk of ice would be pretty cold"

She chuckled once, a great feat for her. It wasn't that she didn't like Bolin, it was that the habit of wearing this mask was too strong. It felt foreign for her to laugh or smile.

Of course, she use to when her mother was still alive. Her mother treated her like all the other little girls her age, she never felt like she was different. She was allowed to run around and throw snowballs and help her mother cook, but once she passed her father became relentless about her training to be a princess.

"I much prefer it here" She said, breaking eye contact and looking down. He seemed to notice there was something behind her saying this, so he didn't press for reasons.

"Yeah here's pretty great. We've got Pro-bending and….well…Pro-bending is the main reason we're great" He exclaimed

"I will have to see one of your matches then" She spoke, rearranging her feet as to avoid crushing her gown.

"Yeah" He breathed, catching her eyes again. She felt as if there were many secrets held behind those green orbs. They felt familiar. They reminded her of her own.

The clink of metal on glass broke them apart as the music stopped and everyone turned to look at the stage. Eska recognised her father walking out and quickly rearranged her facial features, losing her faint smile. She discreetly heightened the distance between her and Bolin, knowing her father would chastise her for it later.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" He began, Eska scanned the crowed for a glimpse of Desna but didn't see her brother anywhere.

"May I first thank you all for coming here tonight. I am so very honoured that you have all joined together here to celebrate my joining of the Republic City Council. I am so happy to have been presented with this opportunity and will be working closely with my son to make sure all my opinions are fair and educated, and to also teach him. I feel as if this is a wonderful opportunity to educate him about the world an it's politics and I look forward to serving you"

The crowd gave him a polite round of applause and he accepted it with a smile. He didn't leave the stage however, and waved away the remaining applause.

"I would also like to formally invite you all back here in one weeks' time to celebrate my daughter's birthday. I have something very exciting to announce to you all then, and I hope you will all be able to make it to Princess Eska's event."

The cheers from the crowd became muted as she realised what was happening. No. Not here, not now. She thought he had gotten over his plans when he accepted this position. Her breathing became more rapid and she felt like the floor was spinning under her. She heard Bolin say something to her but she couldn't make out the words. She felt pressure on her shoulder and somehow remained upright even though she had begun to question the floors existence.

A blast of cold air hit her and she stopped feeling as though she would fall. Maybe she already had. She could hear the ocean and shivered in the air and felt something envelope her with warmth. She vaguely wondered if Bolin was hugging her as she tried to regulate her breathing with her eyes closed.

After she had slowed her heartbeat she because aware that she was sitting on a bench. She hoped nobody could see her because she really didn't think she could sit properly just yet.

"Are you alright?" Came Bolin's concerned voice from her right. She discovered that he had taken off his green suit jacket and slid it around her shoulders.

"W-What happened?" She asked shakily, trying once more to get her breathing under control. The past few minutes were a blur of anxiety and denial.

"You looked like you were about to faint" Bolin told her "I took you out here for some fresh air…I didn't think about how cold it would be though…"

She sighed in relief that she _hadn't_ fainted. "Thank you ever so much" She said sincerely "How can I make it up to you?"

He shook his hands in front of him rapidly, waving off her questions "No, you don't need to I mean, I'm just glad you're ok"

She surprised herself by letting out another smile. It seemed like her mask was harder to wear around this Earthbender. "Thank you"

He raised an eyebrow at her "You seemed to have left out the small detail of you being a Princess during our introductions"

She thought about this. She hadn't really felt it necessary it mention it. She wanted a new start in this City, free from the title that held her down in the North Pole. Obviously her father didn't want this for her however…

"I'm sorry if I have offended you"

"Nah" He smiled, a hand behind his head "Just would have been good to know. It's not like you lied to me about it or anything…" He raised his eyebrow as if expecting her to say something about this. When she didn't reply he finished "I thought you weren't a waterbender…Princess"

There was something about how he addressed her as Princess…she didn't like it. She enjoyed being on the same level as him.

"I'm not" Even she wasn't convinced by her reply.

"I spilled water all over you but you didn't get wet"

"You are less clumsy than you think you are"

He smiled as if about to play his trump card "The Ocean was going crazy as I brought you out here"

She had no argument for this, she must have lost control in her fit of anxiety. She wondered what he thought about her lying to him, she did feel bad about it.

She dropped her head "I'm sorry" met his gaze and her mask broke once more "Please don't tell my father"

He looked curious as to why but didn't question her. "Of course not, Princess" He said quietly, but Eska didn't like the sound of that

"You don't have to address me as Princess" she commented and heard his sigh of relief

"Great! Because I am _not_ good at formalities" he emphasised 'not' and Eska let another small smile slip, a fact which Bolin didn't miss

"You're a mystery I can't get to the bottom of" he told her with a soft smile, the wind caused his hair to become slightly dishevelled.

She was thinking of how he mentioned this before as the giant clock that towered over the city chimed 12. Each chime reminded her that she needed to go meet with her father, and of what he would tell her.

"I have to go" She mumbled, deciding it was best to leave him now. It's not like her father would allow her to see him ever again. She felt as if she had an iron ball attached to her leg, not allowing her to move.

Bolin stood up "Well…umm…do you want to grab a bite to eat tomorrow?"

She thought about how to refuse him as she handed his coat jacket back to him. She would love to, but her father wouldn't allow it.

"I don't think…" she started but he cut her off

"Treat it as a tour! You can try authentic Republic City food!" He was so enthusiastic, and his eyes had her captivated again. She supposed she needn't mention _who_ was giving her another tour tomorrow to her father, he could just assume it was Korra…

"It sounds wonderful" She gave it, listening to his directions. He waved enthusiastically as she left the party to go find her father, wearing her mask.

She found him mingling with the last few guests that had stayed. Mako and Korra were nowhere to be seen and Eska assumed that Tenzin had taken his children home a long time ago. He greeted her enthusiastically and politely excused himself.

Their journey to their new residence was made in almost silence. Eska had nothing she wanted to say to him and even if she did he probably would deem it inappropriate to talk about. Their house was more like a mansion and Eska found her belongings already unpacked. She sat in front of a dresser and brushed her hair in a steady pace. She hadn't been questioned about her absence from the party s thankfully it had stayed unnoticed.

She would have liked to see Desna but she had been told that he was sleeping when she asked a servant where his quarters were. She told herself that she would see him tomorrow morning. Maybe she would even be so lucky as to steal him away for an hour to discuss their father's announcement to be made at her birthday celebration. He was as opposed to it as she was, and maybe he would know a way for her father to change his mind.

She clung onto this hope as she thought about what the next day held for her. The prospect of seeing Bolin again made her excited, but this excitement in turn made her sadder, knowing what was to come. It was with a heavy heart that she lay upon her bed, unable to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Eska rose early, as she normally did, and preceded to thank the spirits for all she had. A servant had laid out an outfit for her to wear today and she was told that her father wanted to see her in the dining room for breakfast. After she had washed herself, gotten dressed and brushed her hair she headed down the stairs.

"Good morning" He greeted her, sitting at a long table, a newspaper partly folded next to him.

"Good morning Father" she replied monotone with a bow, taking a seat with a place laid for her. In a matter of seconds a warm bowl of stewed sea prunes was being carried out to her. She had been raised eating them, but there was something about trying the Republic City food that made her dislike the flavour and texture as it slid down her throat.

She glanced around the table, no other places had been set. Desna must have risen even earlier than her or had skipped breakfast. She wasn't as lucky as she hoped she would be.

"I wanted to discuss your birthday with you" He started, Eska's stomach falling as he did. She regretted eating her small mouthful as she pushed her bowl away.

"May I please be excused Father?" She asked, rising "I just remembered that I had agreed to meet Avatar Korra this morning"

He scowled at her "You remember this only now?"

"My deepest apologies Father" She said, slowly inching her way closer to the door. She didn't have to meet Bolin for hours yet, but she didn't want to discuss plans with her father. This meant that he still planned on making the announcement.

He allowed her to leave and it took more willpower than she expected to refrain from running outside. This city had already made its impact on her manners. She waited until she was a good distance away from her estate before sitting down on a nearby bench and thinking of what she could do to pass the time.

Her eyes explored the scenery and she decided she should explore the city herself. She missed the freedom from when she was a little girl, running everywhere, climbing on everything. Of course, she couldn't do that now but it would be nice to be able to explore the city.

The city wasn't as busy in the morning, but there were still more people than she was used to. Shopkeepers yelled to people about their wares and children ran past her, giggling. Once, she thought she saw someone swinging on a rope of some sort between two buildings.

She purchased a fruit she had never seen before and bit into it. The juice ran over her tongue and she enjoyed the new flavour experience. She ate it as she walked the streets of Republic City, no one once calling her a Princess. She loved this freedom and decided it was better to enjoy it now than regretting not doing it later.

A small crowd was gathered up ahead, all looking at something in the middle of them. Curious, she joined them, and almost laughed at what she saw. Bolin was sitting on the ground wearing fake facial hair and entertaining the crowd by instructing Pabu to do tricks. Every time he finished a trick the crowd would applaud and Bolin would grin as a few people tossed him coins.

Eska stood to the side, slightly out of his line of sight as the crowd dissipated. She waited until Pabu had finished his latest 'death defying trick' before fishing some coins from her pocket.

"Quite Entertaining" She told him as she dropped the coins into his hat. His cheeks flushed as he noticed her

"E-Eska!" He spluttered "What are you doing here?"

"I think the better question is what you're doing here"

He thought about this. "Well, Mako, Korra and I finished training early this morning…"

"And Pabu asked you to dress like that and tell him to do tricks?" she suggested

"Yes! Yes that's it!" He nodded enthusiastically before realising what she had said. He coughed "I mean no…I…ummm"

"It's ok" She reassured him "I liked the performance" She offered as he stood up and attempted to remove his fake hair.

"That's..argh…Good…why would you come off!" He yelled into it as he pulled harder on his face. Eska took pity on him and held her hands out

"Here" He dropped his hands and remained still as she positioned hers. It only took a small amount of bending the water in the glue to allow her to pull it gently from his face

"Thanks" He said, rubbing the angry red marks he had inflicted upon himself. "So why are you out here so early?"

"I was looking for my brother" She lied smoothly "But, I decided to wander the city when I couldn't find him"

"You shouldn't walk around Republic City by yourself" He said concerned, "Let me come with you"

She accepted but didn't really know where he was accompanying her. It was sheer coincidence that she stumbled across him so she let him lead the way.

She enjoyed this venture more than her last. Bolin didn't need any prompting to start explaining things and seemed to have a funny story connected to nearly everything. Eska stayed quiet, as she was used to, and listened to him speak, entertained and entranced by every word he spoke.

Eventually they found themselves by Narook's Seaweed Noodlery, where they had agreed to get lunch together. Bolin assured her they had the 'best noodles in the world!' as he opened the door for her, Eska's eyes surveying the restaurant.

"So?" Bolin asked, watching her carefully "What do you think?"

She thought about this. It was dirtier and busier than anywhere she had eaten in the Northern Water Tribe, but that didn't make her dislike it. In fact, she enjoyed it more because of this. This place seemed comfortable, like she didn't need to keep up appearances.

"It's great" She said honestly, Bolin sighing in relief as he pulled her chair out for her. They each ordered a bowl of noodles and as they waited they spoke to each other, Eska's posture slipping.

He questioned her about her home life and he was willing to tell her about his. She learnt of his tragic past and he learnt about her sheltered one. It felt as though a heavy weight had been lifted from her, she had never told anyone about how much she disliked her upbringing.

There was a twinge of guilt at the back of her mind the whole time however, as she was constantly reminded of what she was not telling Bolin. She felt so selfish, but she enjoyed his company so much that she didn't want to ruin it.

She wondered how her father would react to seeing her in the company of him. He would first react to the fact that he was not royalty, and then to his Earthbending heritage. As Bolin let out an accidental burp as he finished his meal she had the mental image of her father looking offended. He probably would take offence to it, but Bolin had such an endearingly embarrassed look on his face afterward that Eska couldn't help but laugh softly.

Every time she laughed or smiled Bolin would too. This made her happy, and the cycle repeated itself until Eska found herself acting almost as she did when she was a carefree child.

As the large clock tower chimed its first hour of the afternoon, the young Princess realised she should be returning home soon. Her father would be expecting her and there was only so long she could delay her discussion with him.

Bolin offered to walk her home but she politely declined. Her father would not react kindly to seeing her with him. Thinking of the unfairness of it all caused her to quietly get angry, but she calmed down as Bolin asked when he could see her next.

"I…" She trailed off, speechless and experiencing a strange sensation in her stomach. When would she be able to see him next? "I don't think I'll be able to see you again" She said, more to herself than him

"Why? He asked surprised, looking slightly hurt "Was it something I did because"

"No" She cut him off quietly "You've been perfect" she hadn't met his eyes yet "It's just…I'm leaving Republic City soon"

"What?" he looked stunned "But I thought your Father was staying here…"

"He is" she said simply "He's sending me away"

This wasn't the _whole_ truth, but it was as much of it as she could handle right now. She felt a rough hand under her chin and looked up to see Bolin's staring into hers, his expression as if trying to reassure you

She was getting drawn in closer to him, forgetting all the acceptable things a Princess does. This was surely not one of them.

As their lips met, her heart opened and made room for another. It opened to a boy who hadn't judged her on her title, who treated her normally, who hadn't waited in line to ask her hand…

She pulled away, her conflicting emotions making her feel physically ill

"I'm sorry" She said as she met his serene eyes with her shocked ones, Bolin looked slightly confused at her wording but didn't question her, he just smiled.

She gave a small, sad smile as she turned away and began walking towards her house. Her hand clutched her necklace as she thought of the injustice in the world.

She had never asked for much in this world. She had accepted her duties as Princess, agreed to study almost every day to maintain her etiquette, and had tried to keep her father looking good by acting as the graceful daughter she was raise to be.

If she could ask anyone for one thing in the world right now, it would be the ability to stay with Bolin.


	5. Chapter 5

The days leading up to Eska's party were spent helping her father and doing the studying he had told her to. She didn't wallow in sadness, but rather held a heavy heart as she did things such as trying on gowns and arranging the finer details of her party.

Her father finally allowed her to leave his presence to go meet Korra on the eve of her birthday. She again felt like running out of her house to escape it all but maintained a persona of dignity.

She loved leaving the house, leaving everything behind. Korra didn't make her feel as comfortable as Bolin did, but she too didn't treat her like royalty.

"Sooo…?" Asked Korra as they walked around Air Temple Island together, leaving the earshot of Jinora and Ikki. Eska delicately raised her eyebrow at her cousin, indicating she didn't know what she was asking about

"You and Bolin?" Korra offered and Eska hoped her face didn't look pink.

"What about us?" She asked, knowing full well where this was going.

"You're all he talks about anymore"

"Really?" This fact made her feel fleetingly happy, before the sadness kicked in again

Korra nodded "I think Pabu's getting jealous"

Eska let out a small sigh before setting herself delicately on a stone bench. Korra followed suit

"What's wrong? You can tell me Esk"

She thought about this "I really like Bolin" she started, Korra nodded, "He's been the best thing about coming to Republic City"

"Well what's the problem then?" Korra asked, leaping up "If you think he doesn't like you trust me, I've been at enough training sessions to…?" she trailed off as Eska stood and pulled down the neck of her dress

"Your necklace?" Korra asked confused, Eska nodded and Korra slowly put two and two together

"That's not your mother's betrothal necklace is it?" Korra's face paled slightly as Eska shook her head

"My father say's I'm to be married to the Prince of the Southern Water Tribe" Eska felt a tear run down her cheek as Korra embraced her

"There has to be a way around all of this" Korra said hopefully, "Bolin doesn't know about this does he?" The Avatar reached another conclusion

Eska shook her head, still not speaking. She felt like a horrible person for going out with Bolin when she knew she was leaving, it was just for her own selfish want to be treated normally.

"When are you gonna tell him?" Korra asked quietly, leaving as arm around her cousin's shoulder

"I won't have to" Eska's voice sounded as if she had been screaming for an hour straight "My father is going to publicly announce it at my birthday tomorrow"

"Well at least we have time to think about this"

Eska let out an inaudible sigh. This was all she had been thinking of all week.

"I think I have some advice for you cuz" Korra started, looking at her "The first time I ever met Mako, I had snuck away from the island. If I hadn't of broken Tenzin's rules we would never have even met!"

Eska looked at her curiously as she continued

"The first time Mako and I kissed…I was breaking some rules too. I mean, I feel horrible about breaking _those _rules but the point is I did."

"You think I should break my Fathers rules…?" Asked Eska unsurely

"Sure! What fun is life if you don't break rules? I would never have defeated Amon if I followed _every _little rule and law there was"

Eska thought about this. She had never disobeyed her father _that_ much. The most rule breaking she could think of doing was when her father said she wouldn't learn waterbending…but that one didn't hurt anyone because he believed her to not be trained in the art

"Have you tried just talking to him? Maybe if he knew you liked Bolin…"

Eska was sure he wouldn't change his mind if he knew about Bolin but she nodded all the same

"Thank you Korra" She said, turning to walk away

"No problem!" said Korra with a wave "Find me if you need anything!"

"Oh" said Eska turning around "Could you invite Bolin to my party on my behalf?"

Korra nodded as Eska turned again, intending to find and ask advice from her twin brother

"Good luck!"


	6. Chapter 6

Eska was full of conflicting emotions as she spoke to her brother the following night. The Princess had hoped to see him sooner but he had been busy. She let her tears fall free as she had always done when she had kept something bottles up and finally let him hear what it was. She was so grateful to have a twin like him, a twin she needn't act differently around.

She had never had another relationship like this with a person before Bolin, but he evoked such different emotions in her. Desna listened patiently and consoled her as she hiccupped her way through her dilemma.

"I never even liked this betrothal business anyway" growled Desna under his breath as Eska finished and took a deep breath

"What do I do?" She pleaded

"Well" started her brother "I've always hoped one day father would come to his senses and stop treating you like a flower petal. Sure, I see you greeting guests with him and dining with him and his superiors to leave a good impression on them…but that isn't you. That's a girl who is able to hide her emotions so well sometimes even I don't know what's going on"

Eska looked up at her twin

"I've always encouraged you to be your own person Eska. When I started teaching you waterbending I saw you happier than I had in a while, and I want to be able to see her again. It's not fair that he treats you different because you're a girl!"

Desna stood up after his outburst

"I say you confront him at the party"

Her eyes widened "In front of all those people"

"Yes! This whole city was built upon the principal of being fair to everyone, the citizens will surely know what he is doing is wrong! He won't be able to refuse you in front of a crowd like that, he would lose favour with everyone"

Eska thought about this, she had never done anything so reckless before. But, she did agree with Desna's points. She deserved to be given the same rights as anyone else.

"That might actually work" She said, "Although I'm going to need to pick my words carefully"

"Right" he agreed "You can't just say that you don't want to, you're going to need to give him an argument he can't argue back at"

Eska smiled. There was hope for her yet. With a last hug exchanged between her and Desna she stood up and left, heading to her bedroom

…..

It was with a final flourish that Eska's handmaid completed her elaborate hairstyle. As she looked in her large mirror she saw her hair had been compiled on the top of her head, the shorted strands were curled and fell to frame her face. She fastened a hairpin that had belonged to her mother and admired the effect.

Her gown was blue and more elaborate than normal. Intricate patterns had been sewn into the fabric and subtle beading added to the effect. She found herself wondering how Bolin would think of her hair and dress before she left her room and climbed into a carriage with her father.

She hadn't said anything to him yet, although deep inside she still hoped he would reconsider his decision to have her shipped away to the South Pole. Her betrothal necklace felt heavy against her neck.

She wondered what Bolin thought of her necklace when he saw it. She had worn a gown at the gala so it would have been clearly visible. Perhaps he didn't know what it signified, or maybe he too assumed it had been her mothers.

The ride was spent in silence. When they arrived her door was opened for her and her father walked around to take her arm and walk her in.

Eska's eyes scanned the crowded hall but she had yet to catch a glimpse of Korra, Bolin or his brother. She wasn't even sure where Desna was. She did a quick lap of the room, greeting guests and accepting birthday wishes.

She was about to start her second lap when a caterer for the party approached her. He explained that something had happened in the kitchens and he requested her to accompany him there so she could instruct them on which cake she liked the best. Eska followed him, intending to pick the first cake she laid eyes on.

She honestly didn't mind if they served no cake, she just wanted to see Bolin


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on Bo" growled Mako as Bolin adjusted his tie for the umpteenth time

"I just want it to be perfect" He retorted, managing to straighten it

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a certain Water Tribe girl would it? Mako's implications caused Bolin's cheeks to redden

"Yeah like you haven't been fussing over your hair this whole time for a Water Tribe girl"

"Korra is _not _just some Water Tribe girl" replied Mako, leaving the room as he heard a knock at the door

"Yeah well neither is Eska" mumbled Bolin, joining Mako at the door to greet Korra

"Did somebody say Eska?" asked Korra with a grin, looking at the Earthbender

Bolin decided not to reply as Mako took her hand and led her out the door. Bolin followed, glancing at their clock on the way out. They were slightly late, he hoped Eska wouldn't mind.

….

"Stop fidgeting" hissed Mako as they arrived at the entrance of Eska's birthday party, Bolin had been restless the whole trip

"Okay…Sorry" Bolin relaxed as they entered, taking in the majesty of the room. Lights were strung up casting a gentle glow and the party looked like it was in full swing

"We're later than I thought" Said Korra, looking around. A podium was set up on the stage and occasionally guests would glance at it. Bolin suspected Eska was supposed to give a birthday speech or something, he wasn't quite sure how these things worked yet.

He worked his way into the crowd, his eyes scanning for the Princess. Once or twice he thought he caught a glimpse of her but he must be seeing things.

Bolin was about to circle the room again as the lights dimmed. The murmuring throughout the room hushed and the crowd turned to the stage. Bolin's heart beat faster as he anticipated Eska walking onto the stage, that's probably why he hadn't seen her yet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Came a familiar, male voice. Bolin recognised Eska's father as he took the stage "Thank you so much for being here today"

_Where was Eska?_

"As you all know, tonight is my daughter's birthday. I would like to extend my thanks to you all for your wonderful birthday wishes"

_Would she make a speech too?_

"However, this event is not only to celebrate Princess Eska's coming of age, I have a very special announcement"

_Hmm?_

"It is here today that I am officially announcing Princess Eska's engagement!"

_What? _

"It had been agreed that the two Water Tribes will join together through the marriage of the Northern Water Tribes Princess and the Southern Water Tribes Prince"

_No…_

Bolin felt as though he had been walking guided by the moonlight the whole week. Now, the moon has disappeared and he was left in the dark.

Why hadn't she told him?

_My heart…_

Why had she gone out with him?

_The pain…_

Was it something he did?

_Make it stop…_

He had a vague awareness that Eska's father was still speaking, everything around him seemed to have become blurred. He saw Eska standing on the other side of the room, her eyes staring at the ground

"Eska" He whispered as he hurried over to her, willing his tears not to fall. The girl raised her head as he approached and Bolin reeled back

It was a man. Eska's twin…? Desna was it?

Desna gave him a sympathetic look, his eyes seemed to be telling him to hope.

How could he hope?

What was there to hope for?

Hadn't all hope been lost?

Bolin felt as if he would never feel happy again.


	8. Chapter 8

Eska panicked as she heard her father's voice. Either she had been kept in the kitchen for longer than she anticipated or he had started early.

She hoped Bolin hadn't arrived yet as she hurried to the door, her father coming into view as she stood quietly behind the curtains that surrounded the room.

Her heart dropped as she heard him announce her engagement, her hoping had been in vain. He was going ahead with it anyway.

Eska's eyes darted around the room, finally resting upon a boy dressed in green who looked as though the entire world had been taken from him

"no…" she whispered as she watched him move, running to out of view. The entire world was against her today.

Had he run outside?

She heard her father give his final goodbyes and hurried onto the stage before he left

"Eska!" He said, interrupting someone was unbecoming of a princess after all

"Would you allow me to give my thanks as well, Father?" There was no way he would refuse her, doing so at her own birthday would be seen as strange

He gestured toward the podium as he stepped aside, not looking pleased.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" She started, her breath catching as she saw Bolin standing by Desna, his eyes hurt as he stared up at her

"I would like to thank you all for being here. You have all helped to make my experience in Republic City a positive one"

She desperately hoped this would work

"My stay here has been very enlightening. Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko intended this to be a city of peace, a place where anyone could live no matter what their heritage. This city was built on the grounds of equality, and that's certainly what I have witnessed here"

She could just imagine what her Father's face would look like when he heard what she had to say next

"My Tribe, although having come a long way from its old traditions, is still firmly rooted in some of them. Did you know that in my Tribe, a Princess is not to practise bending?" A slow murmur spread through the crowd "And yet, my sister tribe in the South encourages such practises. In fact, I do suspect that's how Avatar Korra managed to master so many elements during her childhood"

She saw Korra wink at her, encouraging her

"Could you imagine if such rules were put in place here? Say that one gender or nationality was banned from using their bending but the rest were allowed? What if Chief Beifong was dismissed from her position because of her gender?"

She desperately hoped the crowd was with her

"I am tired of living in an unequal world. And so, I stand before you to announce that I will _not_ be forced into a marriage to someone I have no feelings for!"

She could feel her father's eyes on her, but she could also feel Bolin's

"My whole life, I have been told what to do and how to act, my every move has been dictated by the rules of my father and I don't think that's fair"

She heard someone yell 'yeah!' and she suspected it was her cousin

"Since coming to this city of equality, I have met someone who has given me the strength to pull against the restraints I have been bound by"

She looked down at Bolin

"I just don't want to be forced into a marriage with someone I don't love"

She stepped down and was instantly face to face with her father. She tried to read his expression, but failed

"Eska…" He started, his tone disapproving. She felt adrenaline pump through her veins, exhilarated by the speech she had just given

"No Father, please" She cut him off, not even giving him enough time to look offended "I've been your perfect little Princess my whole life…I need to become my own person"

"Do you know what we risk losing?" His voice was louder now, "We've worked very hard to secure a link between the North and the South, your marriage was to be their gain!"

"I don't want to be their gain! I'm sick of being your pawn!" Her mask had shattered a long time ago and tears were threatening to spill now

"It is your duty to do what's best for your people, and right now your peoples lives would be enhanced by the opportunities linked tribes would give them!" He had given up trying to not let anyone else hear him, he was yelling louder than she had ever heard him. Her first instinct was to recoil in fear, but her newer, second instinct was to rise up against him.

She matched his volume "If my duties entail giving up to the best thing that has ever happened to me then I don't even want this title anymore!"

The tears fell

He paused, shocked, giving Eska enough time to whirl around and run out of the room, cursing the uncomfortable shoes she had been forced to wear. She heard voices behind her but she didn't stop. She ran faster than she ever had, taking random turns and somehow not tripping even as her tears spilled.

It was only until she was starting to see lights burst in front of her eyes did she stop. She took a minute to catch her breath before taking in her surroundings. There were buildings on either side of her and a large pond in front of her.

Using an advanced technique, she wrapped the water from the pond around her and launched herself up, onto the roof closest to her. It was flat and she doubted anyone could see her up here. Being cautious, she tried to make herself as small as possible, finding herself laying on her back staring at the night sky.

She was struck by the sense that she use to do this when she was a child. After her mother died, Eska would often sneak out and look up at the skies, convinced her mother was sitting on a star somewhere. It had comforted her to think that, and she would ask the stars for advice.

"I miss you so much Mother"


	9. Chapter 9

It seemed as if all the tears she had ever held back were falling now, she was glad she was alone. She let them fall, shifting positions so her hands were wrapped around her knees and hiccupping her way back to looking slightly composed. By the time she had cried herself dry, the temperature had started to drop. She shivered, wishing she had brought something to warm herself- a shawl at least.

"I wish you were here Mother" She raised her head and said to the stars "You would know exactly how to fix things"

She felt as though someone was watching her, was her mother really up there?

"In fact" she continued "If you were here I would not even be in this situation. You always treated me as though I wasn't a Princess, you let me enjoy my life"

Fond memories filled her head, soon replaced by harsher ones

"I wonder how you would react if you know what Father was going to do…You would probably be angry. Desna's angry too…" She was so grateful her brother was on her side

"Were you forced into a marriage with Father?" She asked "Probably not…You and Father were always so happy together. I don't think anyone could have forced you to do anything."

How she wished she possessed that skill

"I just wish Father could see it my way and disregard politics. Bolin has given me freedom, he has taught me so much about the modern world and has made he feel accepted for who I am, not what my title is. I never wanted the marriage in the first place…but it's worse now that I'll have something to miss"

"Why did you have to leave Mother? I'm so lost without you"

"Eska" came a gentle voice from below her. Shocked, she stood up quickly, turning around to see her father. Anger boiled up inside of her "I'm sorry about earlier…could we talk?"

It was strange to hear her father ask _her_ permission like that, taking the difference as something positive she joined him on the ground with the same water that had brought her up there, forgetting her father didn't know she had been training.

She watched his expression as she returned the water to the pond…he looked almost…relived? No, that couldn't be right, she mustn't be able to read expressions correctly in the night light

"Go ahead"

"You must understand Eska, I loved your Mother very dearly. After her death I was crushed…I don't think I would have been able to face the world again if it wasn't for you and your brother"

Where was this going?

"Your Mother was convinced of one thing, she would always turn to me and say 'Eska's going to make a perfect Princess isn't she?' and I agreed. All this time I have been trying to make her words true, but listening to you up on that roof…I realised I was hurting you in the process"

Had he been listening the whole time? Was it his presence she had sensed, not her Mothers?

"I raised you as a Princess first when I should have been raising you as a daughter first. I was afraid your Waterbending ability had laid dormant in you these past years, but I'm sure you will eventually tell me the tale of how you appear to have almost mastered it"

She grinned wryly at that part

"I don't know how you could forgive me for what I've done, but I still hold the hope that you will. No matter what you do you will always be the perfect Princess in my eyes, and the eyes of your Mother"

Did this mean?

Her eyes widened as she looked at him, he read her expression and nodded before she flung her arms around his neck

"Thank you so much Father!"

"I don't deserve any of your thanks, I should have let you in the first place"

"Are the other's still at the party?"

"I doubt many remain, a lot of people left shortly after you to come looking. I just happened to be lucky enough to be walking by to hear you speaking"

A heavy weight had been lifted from her chest, all she needed to do now was find Bolin

"Go" was all he said, watching her leave. She ran again, this time not fuelled by anger, but _hope_. The hope that Bolin may return her feelings, even though she hadn't told him of her marriage.

She saw Desna standing across the street from her. He must have filled in the gaps himself as he saw her smile, her brother pointed to a large open area and it was there that she saw Bolin.

His back was to her as they stood in the park, the trees filtering the moonlight and casting intricate shadows on the ground,

"Bolin?" she said softly, he turned around at once and she was greeted by his large smile

"Eska!" he ran towards her, she closed the gap and fell into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and they stood there for a while, simply enjoying being entangled with one another.

"I was so worried about you" He whispered into her hair, causing her knees to feel weak

"I'm sorry" she spoke to his shoulder, sincere as she had ever been

"I'm the one who should be apologizing, you could have lost your title over me!"

"It would have been worth it" She smiled, and she felt him smile into her hair

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you of the betrothal" she said, anticipating his reply

"I understand why you didn't Esk"

"Really?" She felt flooded with happiness, and it was only partly because of the nickname he had used

"Truly"

As their lips met, nothing else existed. It was just her and Bolin and she was content with that. She reached around her neck and tugged at her necklace, breaking it off. As it fell to the ground, so did the constraints that had held her down.

Here, in this moment, with Bolin, she was free.


End file.
